Aloof D. Apostle/History
Past The Nine Children Apostle was born into the Aloof Family on the island of Baltio within . He is the youngest of the nine original Aloof children, as their ages are between 5 or 6 ages older than him, excluding one child who was born 1 year before Apostle. Of course, because he was a baby, he had to be monitored very often by his mother, who grew a stronger attachment to him than she did with the other children. However, because his father was so busy with his pirate duties, he didn't pay Apostle much mind until he grew older, so the duty of seeing over the children completely fell upon his mother. At the age of 5, he was kidnapped from his family on several occasions by pirates, who believed that they would be able to blackmail Kin into giving them whatever they wanted so long as they had one of his children. However, Kin wasn't phased by this, and thought of these as life experiences for his child, despite his wife's pleas in retrieving their child from the kidnappers. Kin explained to his wife that at the age of 5, all of the children were more than capable of dealing with pirates with a small bounty of 1 million, and Apostle shouldn't have been any different. These attempts were made before Kin became a so his infamy was not as large then as it is now, making most pirates believe that he wasn't too powerful. Kin, eventually, after getting tired of waiting to see progress in his son, expecting him to free himself without any assistance, decided to retrieve his son from the pirates, effectively eliminating them. After taking his son home, he underwent extreme training with him, as well as putting him under severe punishment for being incapable of freeing himself from weak pirates. Over time, Apostle and his mother grew very close. When they were able to, his mother often took him around the island, teaching him about the values and ways of life as she interprets it. She expressed her love of nature, which got Apostle interested in nature. He often went out with his mother helping out people and growing the plant life around the island, learning more as time went on. It was also during this time that his mother began to teach him about cooking, only using ingredients she grew herself for her dishes. Of course, he was also forcibly committed to his training under his father, so he could one day become a top pirate within his crew. During one of his mother's birthdays, he attempted to buy her a silver bracelet made from one of the blacksmiths on the island with her name engraved on the inside. However, since Apostle was only 5, the blacksmith wasn't sure what he was asking of him, and made the bracelet engraved with his name instead. After it was made, Apostle saw that his name was engraved on the inside of the bracelet instead of his mother's, which in turn made him angry with the blacksmith. The blacksmith apologized severely, hoping that he wouldn't call upon his father to execute him for his mistake. Apostle calmed down, and asked for another one to be made with the proper criteria, but the blacksmith lacked the needed materials to make another. Apostle left the blacksmith's residence and gave the present to his mother, apologizing to her that his name was on the inside instead of her's, but she loved the present that was given to her, vowing to always wear it with her, no matter what happened. A Mother's Farewell Two years later, Apostle's father became a Shichibukai and began to modify the island of Baltio to turn it into his pirate crew ship, as well as expanding the island's mass with Apostle's brother's Magu Magu no Mi. During these preparations, Aloof Anura began to revolt against Kin for the inhumane way he treated his children. She was able to get the children on her side to go against their father, including a seven year old Apostle. While she knew that they were no match for him by their lonesome, she hired several famous bounty hunters beforehand to assist her in her endeavor, hoping that they would be able to defeat Kin and allow Anura and the children to escape his grasp. Unfortunately, she severely underestimated her husband, as the bounty hunters were defeated by Kin and his pirate crew. After they were disposed of, Kin had his pirate crew take away seven of the nine children, including Apostle. While Kin admired his wife's determination and bravery, he was angered due to her defying him. He took the two children and his wife to a chamber below the island, tortured them and ultimately murdered the two children in front of their mother's eyes. After the children's bodies were disposed of, Kin allowed Anura to live, reminding her that the lives of their children were in his hands and that if any of them were to have an unforeseen death, it would be on her hands. After that incident, Apostle continued to spend time with his mother and do their daily activities. However, he was able to detect that something was wrong with his mother. Since the incident, Apostle noticed that two of his siblings have gone missing, and when he asked his mother about it the next day, she froze, began to sweat heavily, and then passed out. Apostle informed some of the nearby villagers to help him take his mother to a doctor. She was put into a medical ward with 24/7 surveillance shortly after. Apostle visited her, assisting the doctors in what ever ways he could, hoping it would speed up her recovery. After noticing that the food provided for her wasn't such a delicacy, he cooked meals for her to help with her recovering, only using ingredients they grew together from the gardens scattered throughout the island. She eventually got better, and was able to resume her daily activities with Apostle. One day, Kin called upon Anura when her and Apostle were out tending to the plants. She left, while Apostle finished what they started. That night, Anura came to Apostle's room and expressed her love for him, asking him to always stay happy and enjoy life, despite the conditions. She left his room, and that was the last time he saw his mother alive. The next day, Kin ordered for her room to be cleaned out, destroying anything that belonged to her. The children also helped out in cleaning out the room, disposing of anything that belonged to her, as per their father's orders. Apostle, however, found the bracelet he gave to his mother two years ago. Seeing that she broke her promise, he was going to throw it away with the rest of her things, but kept it instead. They completely cleaned Anura's room of all the belongings, leaving it as another empty room within the castle. The next day, a funeral was held for Anura, to which all the people on the island were ordered to attend. She was buried within the island's graveyard in a tomb that was made beforehand for the Aloof Family. That night, Apostle went to his father's chambers to thank him for setting up the funeral for their mother. When he got there, he overheard Kin speaking with one of his pirate crew members. Kin said that on the night Anura passed away, she said her farewells to her children before preparing to kill herself, due to her not being able to take the mental strain any longer. After hearing this, Apostle knew that his mother left the present for him, since she didn't want it to be gone when she died. On this day, Apostle vowed to avenge his mother by killing his father.